


Dreams

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] You are just a small time lizard dreaming of the day you become a full-fledged dragon. Don't laugh! It could happen! Explain how it might happen and what you would do with all that raw dragon power.
Series: Prompt fills [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	Dreams

It's well known that some species of lizards don't experience senescence, that process of ageing that is the bane of much of the animal kingdom. Our bodies don't betray us, don't become steadily less capable of continuing on as they get older. Those lizards don't fear the march of time, only the dangers of their environment. Predators, injuries, starvation, and humans are the things to fear for a lizard like me.

Most importantly we never stop _growing_. Legend is that if a lizard survives long enough, grows large enough they undergo a transformation. A metamorphosis into something _better_. I don't, personally, know of any lizard that this has happened to, but that is understandable. Of course a little guy like me, barely ten hibernations old is going to avoid anything _that_ big and scary.

You don't get to that stage by being a stupid lizard. Being incautious gets you killed. You've got to be a smart lizard, a careful one.

Never pick a fight you can't decisively win. Don't steal another lizard's mate. Stay out of territory that isn't yours. Know what food you can and can't eat. **Avoid humans.**

That last is important. The Great Ones used to be more common, until humans came along. They kill more of our kind than anything else. Lizards will, once we get old enough, wise enough generally leave each other in peace. Nothing to do with honour or any of that bullshit: fighting is a bloody dangerous business, and too risky to any lizard that wants to move on.

I want to be the first of the Great Ones in this area for _ages_. Far longer than any lizard can count. I want to fly through that sky and catch those taunting birds on the wing. I want to make humans quake in fear at the sight of me. I want to fly to somewhere that is warm more often than this island.

And I want to show that nest-brother of mine that _I_ am the superior lizard in our clutch, not _him_.


End file.
